


Lofty Ambitions

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [33]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nostalgia, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr May 2019 🖤
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lofty Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr May 2019 🖤

The loft had never been the kinky sex dungeon that fans often speculated it to be. There were no sex swings, paddles, or toys. Hell, there wasn’t even a bed. They’d never needed one for the scene they were recreating.

Their present day hideaway had been discretely designed to loosely resemble their first romantic hideaway.

The assortment of plants that they’d curated the loft with inspired sights and scents of the lush greenery where they’d spent so many hours of their youth. The moment they connected in their makeshift forest, they were transported back to the woods of North Carolina.

Their eager hands traced the familiar topography of each other’s bodies. Rhett sometimes would become so lost in nostalgia that he’d be taken aback when he wound up nudging Link’s glasses as he caressed his partner’s bespectacled face. And Link would giggle in fleeting surprise by the tickle of Rhett’s beard. Little things that would quickly bring them back to present day; little differences that reminded them that they were no longer boys in the woods. 

Rhett would set his white noise app to  _ Stream Water Flowing _ to complete the illusion that they were back in the place where they had first laid themselves bare with only the river and each other to bear witness. Just when they had been beginning to feel that they couldn’t possibly become any closer. They found a way. 

The fairy lights strung up across the ceiling of the loft stood in for the sea of stars that had looked down on them when they were much younger men. The faint glow mimicked the silvery moonlight that had bathed their bodies, once upon a time when Link’s hair was not yet so silvery.

Link would gently lie Rhett onto the floor of the loft, and they found their way back to the riverbed in their minds. Link’s lips were as soft and full as they had ever been on Rhett’s body. Rhett’s skin still smelled the same when Link breathed him in. The way their bodies fit together was timeless.

However, the chest that Link pressed himself against now was broader. And the frame that Rhett found himself enveloped by was fuller that it had ever been. The movements of Link’s hips thrusting and gyrating between Rhett’s legs were more sure and skilled. The words that Rhett whispered into Link’s ear had never been so unabashedly filthy when they were young and stumbled with how to use their bodies and words to their full potential. 

“We should go back sometime,” Rhett sighed as he nuzzled into Link’s side, basking in the afterglow. “One of our visits back home. You know,  _ really  _ recreate those times?”

“The reality is, it’s probably more comfortable up here. Fewer bug bites.” Link accentuated his point by giving Rhett’s bare shoulder a sharp nip.

Rhett smiled and squirmed.

“I mean, let’s be real. The sex is better now than it was then, I mean - I certainly hope you think so.”

Rhett hummed his agreement into Link’s glistening skin.

“And the wine these days is a hell of an improvement.”

“I would still like to go… just for nostalgia?”

“Okay, baby,” Link promised, planting a kiss into Rhett’s mussed curls. “You pick a date, and I’ll meet you there.”


End file.
